


Horrible

by Sleepy_Dimorphodon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First post here, Help, i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon
Summary: A quick one shot featuring some of my transformers fan characters, an Autobot medic, Kentro, and a Decepticon soldier, Beatshock. Includes art.in need of a rewrite and redraw





	Horrible

Everything was numb. It was dark. He could barely hear the voice urging him to wake up. He didn’t want to. He hadn’t been able to rest properly in such a long time, even if he had been drugged into it.  
“Beatshock,” the voice was quiet, calm, happy. The tone would be, should be comforting, but it sent chills through his very spark.  
“Wake up.”  
There was faded light. Beatshock squinted, unable to see anything but the growing white. He could hardly make out the figure hovering near him. He twitched when he felt his hand was gently grabbed.  
Hand?  
His arms had been removed a long time ago. Where did his hand come from?  
“Can you take a step forward?”  
Beatshock shifted, his joints groaned, stiff from being still for too long. He was sore all over, and he could feel the circuits in his head pounding on the back of his optics. He still couldn’t see clearly.  
He placed a wobbly pede on the cool floor. He was steadied by the slightly hunched figure next to him, holding onto his servo with both of his own.  
“Walk with me.”  
He couldn’t exactly object, as much as he wanted to. He was dazed, confused. His head was hurting and it was all he could think about. The floor was spinning and it was all white. He squeezed his optics shut, trying to ground himself, trying to understand what was happening and why.  
“I need you to open your optics, Beatshock.”  
He shook his head. His servo was released and the other placed his on his stiff shoulder.  
“Look, Beatshock. I need to know what you see.”  
“I…” He quietly gasped, his spark was starting to pound, “I’m afraid.”  
“You must look. See what I see.”  
Hesitantly, he obeyed. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and looked up.  
“Can you see it? Can you see them?”  
Red mutilated optics widened. This was not the room he had been held captive in for so long. It was distorted, twisted, everything was there but it was all wrong. And the bodies...  
Oh Primus, the bodies.  
They weren’t there before. Not all of them, and certainly not moving ones. Mutilated, bleeding, crying, begging for release. They grabbed and clawed at Beatshock and the medic beside him, sobbing out of empty sockets with jaws hanging loose. He couldn’t feel their touch but he shuddered all the same.  
“You see them, don’t you?” Kentro smiled. It was a forced, horrible, disgusting smile. Beatshock didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He could not move nor utter a sound as he stared on in terror.  
His mind could not process it all. It was so wrong. What had he done to him? Why?  
Finally, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He let out a strangled scream and fell to the floor, clawing at his optics with blunt fingers before shutting down. The cries echoed in his head. His, and theirs.


End file.
